Before They Were Kings
"Before the World Leaders were kings, they were kids like you or me. This is the story of their lives before they became what they are. After all, character development is a must for any great series." -Gamewizard2008 Before They Were Kings is a prequel one-shot series written by Gamewizard2008. The story tells the origins of the World Leaders before they became what they are now. Before They Were Kings was published on June 29, 2016, and completed on July 11, 2016. It is meant to air before the Opening Saga of Legend of the Seven Lights. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12023938/1/Before-They-Were-Kings deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/art/Before-They-Were-Kings-Chapter-1-618507954 Summary God's Messenger Following Chapter 29 of Seven Lights, Palutena decides to tell Pit the story of when she first met Jennifer Bush. 4,000 years ago, in an era where religious types didn't see eye-to-eye, Catholics burned down the "Sacred Trees" planted by the Kids Next Door a thousand years ago because they believed it attracted the demons by inspiring the belief of false gods. Jenny Bush was dancing outside and watching the tree burn before her sister calls her inside for dinner. Over dinner, Jenny talks about becoming a priestess when she grows up. When they go to sleep, the forest is attacked by demons, who proceed to burn down the Bush Family's house despite their prayers. Jenny wakes up in the Spirit World and meets Palutena, the Goddess of Light. Jenny questions where God is, and Palutena regrettably explains that their universe is mostly run by a different branch of gods, though she doesn't want to hurt the child's religious faith. Palutena had granted Jenny's spirit form lightbending, and she decides to bring Jenny to Wan Shi Tong's library to read. Jenny begins reading books on Palutena's branch of gods, detested that the stories are deterring those from the idea of God. Jenny reads an article about the Challenge Agreement, so she asks Palutena to train her in lightbending for the next five years. When Jenny is ready, she challenges Palutena for her God Chi. The fight takes place above Sun Pillar and lasts for ten hours. Jenny defeats Palutena and earns her desired rewards: she gets Palutena's sunbending, can come back to life in a 25-year-old Gigai, and she gets ownership of Sun Pillar. Jennifer announces her true intention of destroying the demons and destroying any belief on Palutena's so-called "gods." Gray Rose In Twilight Town, Daphne Anderson is picking petals off a black rose when her sister, Isabelle Tackle Hugs her. Isabelle takes Daphne to pick roses in a garden, and Daphne's shadow, Shaydes says she wants a gray rose. but on the way back, they are ambushed and captured by demons. Daphne is later experimented on as Shaydes is injected with Dark Chi. Shaydes bites Daphne, but she is able to calm her shadow as Shaydes turns gray and mute. That's when the Kids Next Door, led by Numbuh Zero, break in to save the kids and overthrow the demons. A homeless boy named Daniel saves Isabelle and they begin to spend time together. One month later, Daphne is still upset over what happened to Shaydes, but when Monty Uno approaches her, they talk for a bit before Monty takes Daphne back to Twilight Town. They try to look for a gray rose, but fail. Daphne begins to spend time with Monty on Moonbase, watching as they download Vanellope from Sugar Rush to the supercomputer. Later, Isabelle and Daniel join the Kids Next Door, and Monty helped a boy with psychic powers get accepted in Arctic Training, Revan Bane Sidious. One day, Monty Uno disappears, having been taken by the Galactic Kids Next Door. Vanellope gets destroyed by a virus, and Revan Bane turns traitor and schedules an invasion on Moonbase. Things fall apart without Monty and his good deeds seem to get erased. Furthermore, because of Revan's actions, Daniel and Isabelle get prematurely decommissioned because they're benders, and soon, everyone seems to forget Monty's existence. When Daphne goes back to the rose garden, she is greeted by a KND operative named Reggie. He tells Daphne about a group of people who know the cause of these problems, and they want Daphne to join them. He shows Daphne a gray rose, which grows whenever someone dies. Daphne would begin picking black roses, knowing a gray rose would grow in her garden. Open Mind Loyalty Henry Churchill is leading his friends on a make-believe adventure in the trailer park, Kingston Crossing. They battle against the Thousand-Legs, which is really a tiny centipede. When Henry is about to finish it, 4-year-old Crystal Wickens saves the bug, and Henry cowers at the purple-haired girl due to his fear of colorful hair. He has the kids gang up on Crystal, but her brother Travis comes to her aid. The kids return to their homes as Terrific Tutor drives Henry to his mansion. Henry looks through books to read before falling asleep. The next day after school, Henry meets back with his friends for another adventure, only for Crystal to appear and show them her brother's hologram projector. She fights a knight and a dragon with the projector, impressing the kids except Henry. They decide to come to Crystal's house and look at her brother's KND videos. Henry returns to his mansion, outraged at being abandoned by his friends. He commissions Terrific Tutor and his colleagues to stage an attack, posing as villains. The PTOOEY agrees to do this, but are easily beaten by the kids. Henry attempts to destroy Crystal's house with a Thesaurus Rex created from his paperbending, but Crystal defeats the beast with her brother's S.P.I.C.E.R.. Story Importance *The histories of the World Leaders are revealed. **Jennifer Bush wins the Sun Pillar from Palutena and renames it Mariejoa, after her mother and father. Jenny also earns Palutena's God Chi. **In Daphne's story, we witness the KND uploading Vanellope von Schweetz to their supercomputer and Monty Uno joining GKND. **In Henry's story, we learn the origins of the Parent Teacher Organization of Eradicating Youngsters, as Henry's teachers. We also learn Crystal and Travis used to live in Devon, England. **In Stone's story, we meet the ancestors of the Noble Earthbender Families. We also learn there is another Firstborn hidden under the Tree of Beginning. ***Stone is a member of the Ore race, which hails from the First Dimension. They are the ones who made the Poneglyphs, made of an unbreakable material called Permanite. ***Thanos attacks the Five Earth Children, destroying Stone before Diana severs his left arm. Diana allows Stone to be reborn as a human with the same chi. **It is revealed Andrew Johnson was Numbuh 100 of the Kids Next Door. He fell into depravity when the Octogan convinced him that all the universe's events were organized so one day the Gate of Time could open. *The Chronicler is revealed to have Kaepora Gaebora as an apprentice. Kaepora appears in Operation: MASKED. Characters *'Andrew Johnson' *Jennifer Bush *Daphne Anderson *Felius Umbridge *Henry Churchill *Lucas Stonebuddy *Palutena *Pit Icarus *Daniel and Isabelle Anderson *Kids Next Door **Monty Uno **Galactic Kids Next Door ***Numbuh 74.239 ***Numbuh Infinity ***Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom **Vanellope von Schweetz **Agatha Roberts **Robert McKenzie **Torvik Wickens **Reggie Johnson **Koda Shrieves (Chapter 6) **Dillon Simmons (Chapter 6) **Sector BH (referenced) ***Revan Bane Sidious (mentioned) *Noble Earthbender Families **Granite **Quartzite **Hornfels **Sovite **Stone **Sandy Johnson **Roxy Quartzite **Knights of the Round Towel *Crystal Wickens *Wan Shi Tong *Amy Bush *Joey Bush *Mary Bush *Dolores Umbridge *Orford Umbridge *Ellen Umbridge *Abraxas Malfoy *Donovan Vargas *Chief Boggum *Thirteen Darknesses **Voldemort (cameo) **Thanos *Negatar Gnaa (cameo) *Team Henry **David **Rodney **Elizabeth **Evelyn *Parent Teacher Organization of Eradicating Youngsters *Minish **King Gonsho **Diana **Lánshelly (referenced) *Chronicler (mentioned) *Kaepora Gaebora (mentioned) *Grandfather (mentioned) *Malevolous Djinn (mentioned) *Firstborn **Midna (mentioned) **Mew (mentioned) **Azelf, Mesprit, & Uxie (statues) **Diana *X.A.N.A. (referenced) *Wendy Marvell (vision) *Weiss Schnee (vision) *Link (vision) *Jonah Icarus (vision) *Darth Genious (vision) *Cheren Uno (vision) *Dillon York (vision) *Sheila Frantic (vision) Crossovers *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (main universe, features Numbuh Zero) *''Avatar: Last Airbender'' (features Wan Shi Tong and element bending) *''Kid Icarus'' (features Pit and Palutena) *''Harry Potter'' (features Voldemort, Umbridge Family, and magic) *''Legend of Zelda'' (features demons and Minish) *''Paper Mario'' (features Twilight Town) *''Pokémon'' (features Regigigas) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (features Thanos) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (features Vanellope von Schweetz) Locations *Palutena's Temple *'The Oaklands' *Spirit World **'Spirit Library' *Mt. Mariejoa (Sun Pillar) **'God's Castle' *Twilight Town *'Cleveland, Virginia' *KND Moonbase *KND Arctic Base (mentioned) *'England' **'10 Grimmauld Place' **'London Police Department' **'Pawn Shop' **Azkaban (briefly) **'Malfoy Manor' **'Kingston Crossing, Devon' ***'Churchill Estate' **'Ministry of Magic' (mentioned) *Tree of Beginning *Great Clock (vision) Abilities *Bending **Lightbending ***Sunbending **Shadowbending **Poisonbending **Firebending **Paperbending **Wordbending **Earthbending ***Sandbending ***Lavabending ***Metalbending ***Stonebending ***Gembending **Darknessbending (liquefied) **Timebending *Magic *Metahumans Weapons and Technology *Octogan *Palutena's staff *Police batons *Magic wands *S.C.A.M.P.P. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *Hologram projector Music Soundtrack *"Another Day I Go-a Soaring" from Kid Icarus: Uprising - Palutena's Story *"Boss Theme 2" from Kid Icarus: Uprising - Jennifer vs. Palutena *"Twilight Town" from Paper Mario: TTYD - Twilight Town *"Death of London (slow)" from Misao - Henry's Books *"Uneasy Air" from Ib - Andrew's Depravity Trivia *In Chapter 3, when the cat pats Felius's head, it makes the same sound as Madotsuki's Cat Effect. *Kingston Crossing is based off a real mobile home park, Princeston Crossing. *In Chapter 4, Henry makes a reference to Depthcharge2030's story, Darkling Thrush. Category:Stories Category:Gameverse History Category:Character Intros Category:Seven Lights Saga